


Confusion

by Gabberwocky



Series: Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Assumptions, F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya and Nino notice something up with their best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Why Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste" so I'd recomend reading that first, but it can be read as a stand-alone

Alya noticed the change very quickly. It was the subtle things that did it. Adrien would look a bit sad and Marinette would squeeze his hand on the way to her seat. Or she would lean forward in her seat and whisper something in his ear when the teacher wasn’t looking. 

 

Nino noticed the change more slowly. He didn’t notice until Adrien actively sought out Marinette when he was looking particularly down, the girl easily offering the boy a tight hug and a quiet “I love you.”

 

No matter what, the meaning was the same: something happened between them and the shy, stuttering Marinette was gone and Adrien was getting closer to her.

 

Alya confronted Marinette first, cornering the ravenette in the girls’ locker room before gym one day. 

“OK, girl, spill. What’s up with you and Adrien?” she asked. 

Marinette looked slightly confused. “What do you mean?”

“Mari, you can talk to him now. Hell, you told him you love him before he left for his photoshoot at lunch today!”

“E-excuse me, Alya.” Marinette rushed out of the locker room.

 

Nino confronted Adrien later, catching him in a rare free period after school. 

“So, you and Marinette, huh?” 

Adrien stopped. “W-what?”

“You and Marinette, you’re, like, a thing, right?” Nino asked. 

“Um… no?” Adrien responded. “We’re just friends”

“Dude, she told you she loves you!” 

“And…?” 

Nino sighed. “You are oblivious. Marinette’s had a crush on you since the beginning of the year”

Adrien blinked at him like a deer in headlights. “Be right back, Nino!” he exclaimed as he ran off in search of Marinette. 

 

“Alya thinks we’re dating”

“Nino says you have a crush on me” 

They both stopped. Marinette turned bright red. 

“I did.” she said. 

“What changed?” Adrien asked. 

“Nothing! I just… realized I had put you on a pedestal as this perfect boy and decided to get to know you better first. I still kind of have a crush on you it’s just… not as important as being your friend.” Marinette explained.

“Ahh. Why does Alya think we’re dating? Is it because of what you said before lunch?” 

“Yeah.” 

Adrien laughed. “I think we forgot to tell them something…”

 

“Alya, Nino…” Marinette began. “Adrien and I are not dating. We’re just friends. It’s just that…” She looked at Adrien- this was his secret to tell. 

Adrien nodded. “I don’t hear ‘I love you’ that often. Marinette noticed I was feeling really depressed a few weeks ago and offered to help. After that, she said she’d tell me as often as I needed.”

Nino stood and placed his hands on Adrien’s shoulders. “I love you, man. You know that.” 

Alya nodded. “I love you too. We all do.” 

 

The whole class noticed immediately. It was small and big, subtle and obvious. Adrien smiled more, Marienette was more relaxed, Alya stood closer to the blonde if Nino was gone, and occasionally Nino went with Adrien to his photoshoots. And not a single day went by without at least one of the three offering an “I love you”- or some variation thereof- to the fourth.    

 


End file.
